


Where He Goes, So Goeth I

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Season 1 Fic: Sam makes Dean promise him something that Dean doesn't want to do, so Dean makes Sam a different promise.
First time fic, schmoop, hot sex, wincest





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> My very first SPN fic...be gentle? (and just for the record i didn't know that the boys eyes were green and hazel so...um....pretend i did? :D) (i know now)
> 
>  
> 
> also, i can't do canon. I try to but i'm lousy at remembering specific details so keep that in mind. :) Hey at least I warned you. ;) 
> 
>  
> 
>  

  
Author's notes: Sam/Dean - angsty schmoop, its all about the lovins :)  


* * *

********************

 

** Somewhere in Utah, in some dark hotel with a single burning light and yet another cheesy as fuck 70’s motif interior design. **

********************

 

Dean is standing by the window looking out into the rainy night. Sam is clicking away on the laptop, probably looking at porn hidden behind a case file of some new nasty.

*********************

 

_*It was that night. The night he made me promise to kill him. The one he was drunk and I was hoping, hell I was counting on him, to forget. But he didn’t._

_Neither did I._

_So there it was. The double whammy I guess you’d call it. Tag teamed and then told to go wait on the bench till you’re called into the damn game. Who the hell wants that kind of burden? I was already carrying it on my shoulders from our bastard of a father, and now Sammy. Didn’t give a fuck that it would kill me to do it, that when he went down, so did I. Made myself that promise. Didn’t say it out loud to either of them, it’s my secret, but I made it._

_I think Sammy knows. At least he has an idea, specially after the demon blood virus in Oregon. Hell I spelled it out for him. He goes I go. He might have thought I was bluffing. You know, being the tough older brother I’d always been, stiff upper lip and all that crap._

_But I wasn’t. I’d die for him._

_When he goes, I go._

***************

Sam takes a deep breath shutting down the computer for the night. It’s getting late, bout half past 2 in the morning or so and he’s beat.

Clicking the case closed he looks up at his brother’s broad back, still encased in that damn jacket of his, and wonders what he’s thinking about. 

“Dean?” Sam says quietly, “Man, you’ve been standing by that window all night, aren’t you ever going to relax?”

Dean taps the window frame lightly with his fingers contemplating his answer before sliding that false shit eating grin over his face and turns his head towards his little brother.

Arching a brow at him he looks at Sammy sitting there in that lonely chair looking for all the world lost in the wild and he finds he can’t keep up the pretense.

“Yeah man.” Dean says, finally turning from the dark of the night and sliding the jacket from his shoulders dumping it into the chair next to him. “Yeah.”

Sam watches him closely. He can see the tension in his body language, he’s coming apart at the seams and he thinks that Sam doesn’t see it. Doesn’t get it. But he does. He gets it all too well, because the same thing is happening to him. It’s eating away at him like some sort of infectious disease and all he wants is for the pain to stop. If only for one damn night.

Dean sits on the bed pulling off his boots and chuckling mirthlessly, “They couldn’t have anything but a damn single queen could they?” He says dropping the boots onto the floor with a thud and looking up at Sam a lopsided smirk on his face.

Sam looks at his brother, into his eyes and sees the need to be reminded they were still alive. Stuck in a shitty motel in who the hell knows Utah, but they’re still alive. Still together. Against the odds. 

So he shares a grin. Shakes his head, his longish hair falling into his eyes making him into the bookish younger sibling Deans always taken care of and it somehow manages to wipe away the pain for a brief moment.

Dean laughs. His eyes crinkling in much the way their fathers does, _did_ , when he smiled, and hits the edge of the bed with his both of his hands laughing louder. “Guess they were right bout us after all Sammy.” He says, the twinkle back in his eye.

Sam pulls himself up from his chair and wanders over to sit by his brother, flopping down on his back after a moment and asking. “What’s that man?”

“Guess we are gay.” 

Dean looks back at Sam and starts’ laughing harder until his whole body is shaking with his laughter.

Sam lets out a snort that turns into a full belly crunching laugh and soon both of them are lying on the bed, wiping tears from their eyes and grinning at one another like they’ve just discovered free internet porn and it’s on demand.

They lay like that for a long moment, grinning and sharing the freedom of laughter and familial bonding. Both letting small chuckles out every few minutes until they’re just laying, side by side, staring at one another, grinning.

“I….” Dean begins, his eyes losing their laughter and becoming shadowed again with pain. “Sammy, I wasn’t kidding when I said I would die with you. If it ever comes to that….You’re not goin out alone. You hear me? I don’t leave you alone to face that.”

Sams breathe hitches in his chest at the sincerity, the surety in his brothers’ eyes. 

He’d die for him. 

He’d die with him. 

From somewhere deep inside he feels the tightness uncurl, the fear of facing this alone, of facing his death, and subsequent departure into who knows where, leaving him. Dean will never leave him. Ever.

Staring at his brother, Sam’s eyes take on a wondrous glow. Reaching out, he runs one hand over Dean’s serious brow and nods. “I know Dean. Same goes for me.”

Time stands still as the brothers share a bond deeper than any could ever put asunder, deeper than demons or spirits or even hell itself could rip apart. They’re two halves of one whole. Without the other they would perish.

Dean leans a bit towards Sam and then stops, hesitant at what he’s trying to do, to say. 

Sam smiles a small quirky smile and moves his own head, meeting him half way. His lips softly touch Deans, asking the question, he needs this, this bonding, this physical touch, but does Dean?

Dean moans low in his throat before pulling Sam into his arms. The kisses become heated, passionate, needy. This is about love. Undiluted, pure love. Something that transcends taboo, that goes beyond what anyone else thinks or even thinks they know. This is about life, and living, and counting every moment precious.

Sam rolls himself on top of Dean, his hips falling slightly between his older brother’s thighs, as he lets Dean take the lead. He knows that somewhere deep inside Dean needs to be the one in control, the one that gives all. It’s the only way he knows how. He’s not good with words. Never has been, but with body and hands and soul, he is a poet and Sam is more than willing to be his reason tonight.

**************

Dean’s right hand skates feverishly over his brothers back, as the other holds tight to the back of Sammy’s neck keeping the kisses deep and soulful. His hand comes to rest on a sliver of warm flesh exposed by the t-shirt that has pulled up his brother’s lean frame. Sliding his calloused fingers under the cotton both of the men sigh at the first contact of hands and flesh. 

It sends a deep current of connection through them both and it only enforces that they both are present physically and mentally at this very moment and they both want this.

*****************

 

The room is silent except for the rustle of the bed as they kiss and struggle against one another trying to climb into each other by lips alone. Half muffled moans and sighs carry muted into the romantic half lit dark and spin away into the corners of nowhere.

They need each other, and as chaste kisses of lips on lips move into tongues slipping over one another and open mouths gasping tiny snatches of air, the night stands still for them both. The demons that follow them, that fill their waking world are all left behind in the crimson passion they wrap themselves in.

****************

 

Soon Sam finds himself flat on his back again, his hands held to the bed by his wrists. Dean sits his knees on either side of his brother balancing himself. His lips slide over the edge of Sam’s jaw line, his tongue leaving a trail of heat in its wake as he moves to nip at Sam’s earlobe. Murmuring softly, Sam strains to hear his words knowing without a doubt that he will cherish them forever.

“Sammy…my Sammy….never let you go….never….” 

Sam pants lightly, his eyes closed tight against the onslaught of his brother’s love, keeping his tongue silent, letting Dean give freely because he desperately needs this. Sam knows he’ll get his turn, and he’s willing to wait for the moment when he can show Dean how much he means as well. But for now, Dean needs the silence of his words, and only the acknowledgement of his body and the sounds of his pleasure.  
  


*************

Dean leans up releasing Sam’s wrists and settling his jean clad ass over Sam’s throbbing erection. His eyes are dark and glossy with heat that seems to burn Sam’s skin with their liquid touch. Reaching up with his freed hands Sam traces his brother’s stomach muscles, feeling them jump under his touch, as Dean pulls his t-shirt over his head and tosses it away. 

He settles for a moment, allowing Sam to trace the ribcage, the firm planes of his abdomen, the nipples that are hard as diamonds at his soft wondering touch. He moans lightly arching into Sam’s fingers as he gently plucks at the hard peaks before rubbing the pads of his thumbs over the sensitive flesh. He’s never felt like this before, never felt this connected, this heated. It feels as if his skin is splitting apart from the inside, as if he’s swelled beyond the confines of his flesh with his brother’s touch. 

Sam touches on the ever present crucifix suspended over Dean’s chest, his fingers sliding over the slick cool chain. Hooking a finger through it he gently pulls down urging his brother into another kiss. Softer this time, searching, lips moving over one another, hands around Deans neck, hips arching up to meet, seeking friction on that aching part of him. 

 

“Need you Sammy, need you so damn much.” Dean says against his kiss swollen lips, his own eyes closed and his breath coming in tiny pants as his heart trips in time with his racing blood.

Sam nods, forehead pressed to forehead. Dean’s eyes open, locking onto Sam’s, searching. “Are you sure? No going back after this Sammy, just you and me little brother, for now and always.”

Sam’s lips twitch up at one side. His eyes are soft and full of love and need and want. Want for his brother, want for family, need for the love that he, _they_ , both so crave. 

“I’m sure Dean, till the end.” 

Those words are all that Dean needs. Kissing him lightly, almost playfully he leans up again and reaches down tugging at Sam’s shirt. Moving down slightly he plants kisses to every inch of flesh that is exposed as the shirt is removed slowly. By the time the shirt is off Sam is panting and begging Dean for anything and everything, his mewls of pleasure mixed with need, music to Dean’s torn heart.

 

“Everything Sammy, I promise.” Dean says reverently shifting his body and sliding to his knees on the floor in front of his brother. Sam moves up to his elbows watching in silence as Dean’s fingers deftly undo his belt buckle, the button of his faded jeans and then slide the zipper down. Sam is sure he’s never seen anything hotter in his life. Dean moves his hands under the jeans, parting them and slipping them along with his white boxers over his slim hips, in that moment Sam knows there never _will_ any comparison, not in this world or the next.

 

Dean watches his brother closely as he in turn watches Dean. Matching shades of brown eyes lock in the knowledge that they were brothers, but they were more than that and tonight they would transcend that knowledge.

*************************

As the jeans puddle to the floor, dark denim mixed with the faded white, Dean reaches down and undoes his own Levi’s. Pressing his hands to Sam’s thighs briefly, letting his thumb just graze the softness of his scrotum and smiling at the gasp that receives, Dean uses him to push himself to a standing position.

Letting his own jeans fall away from his body, he steps from them and stands tall and proud, his erect cock on display and shame never even coming into play. All he knows is that his brother is looking at him as if he were precious and the most desirable thing in the universe, and that feels good. Damn good.

*****************

 

Sam’s eyes drink in the masculine form of his brother from head to toe. He’s seen him before, many times, but never like this, never as lovers, never as a purely sexual being. When the hell had he gotten so handsome? Rugged, lean and chiseled, with eyes that could see right through you and lips made for sin. 

How the hell had he managed to miss that? 

Dean can’t help the smirk that lights up his face at his brother’s wanton perusal of his body. He grins even wider as Sam’s eyes follow his ringed right hand downwards over his abs and over the line bisecting hip and groin, lazily touching and smoothing over his hard cock with his open palm.

Sam’s eyes burn even hotter as Dean lightly caresses his length, stroking it with the tips of his fingers as his other hand runs over his nipples his head tilted slightly and staring down at his brother.

“God Dean…..” is all Sam can get past his lips, he’s so very beautiful, is all his head can wrap around. And he wants him like he’s never wanted anyone before. He wants him deep inside, sharing this feeling, the one that made him feel as if he were trapped, pinned under the sensuality of his only brother’s gaze.

If he didn’t take him soon, Sam was afraid he’d spontaneously combust from desire. Just burn out to dust and ash right here in this shitty motel in Utah.

 

**********************

Dean hears the words and the neediness behind them and slides smoothly to his knees once again. 

Kneeling between Sam’s thighs he feels his own cock twitch and jump in response to the sight of his brother splayed out before him like some decadent feast of the flesh. He is made up of pale skin and slim musculature. His limbs were long but well shaped. His lips full and pouting, his dark brown eyes glittering with a clarity of being that leaves Dean a little breathless, hopelessly enraptured, stunned by his own siblings exquisiteness.

Sam’s hard length lies heavy on his lower abs. His balls full and softly covered in dark curls, and Dean found that his mouth watered to take those, one at a time into his mouth and roll them with his tongue. He wanted to hear Sam’s cries of pleasure as he sucked and nibbled at the sensitive skin beneath them. He wanted to fill Sam with his own hard length and fuck him hard into the mattress, claim him and mark him as his own, and then come back and make love to him, laying bare for Sam and only ever Sam, his deepest need.

***************************

Sam cried out to the quiet of the room as Dean dropped his head and licked a line from the base of his scrotum all the way to the top of his cock. It was so good. Just that little touch, that featherlike lick and he was undone. 

Sam falls back onto his back, his hands reaching blindly for Dean’s shoulders, his hair, anything with which to gain purchase. Finally, Dean captures them and presses them down to the bed, fingers circling wrists and palms pressing together. He smiles lightly feeling the desperate press of his brother’s thighs around his shoulders as he arches away from the tussled bed seeking respite for his torment.

Dean couldn’t resist teasing his brother just a little more, old habits and all that, and dipped his head again running the tip of his tongue down the skin under Sam’s cock and along the line of his balls before taking one of them into his mouth.

Sam bucks up crying out harshly, his hands gripping Deans tight as he feels that wet scorching heat of his brother’s mouth burning him. “So good…..Dean….God….” He pants rolling his head on the mattress and thrusting his hips in time with his brothers gentle laving licks on his balls and around the full tightness of them. 

Dean moans around the sensitive flesh unable to keep his excitement from spilling over. Sam tastes so good, like, salt and earth and something spiced and full of sunshine and warmth. He tastes like hope and love. He tastes of home.

Sam’s hips moved more urgently wanting, desperately needing more, anything more. 

What he really wants he can only hope for. What he needs, what he so very much wanted to feel, was Dean deep inside. He wanted to feel the length of him as he breached that hidden spot, as he pushed himself inside finally connecting them in the one way no one else could, making them finally one. He wanted the fullness of his cock buried within his own body and he wanted to feel his seed as it filled him and soaked into his flesh.

“Dean…” Sam whispered feverishly fixing his eyes on his brothers and pulling at him with his hands trying so hard to indicate what he needed. 

 

He could feel his brother’s request and he knew in an instant that now was not the time for blowjobs and slow discovery of one another. Now was about the fire inside needing to be quenched. Now was the time to finally take his brother and bind his heart with his own. He might not be able to say the words, but he could damn well show Sammy how he felt. 

His mind made up he lifted his head and frowned just a tiny bit. 

Sam watched him as he looked around the room, this way and that, before he stood up and went into the bathroom. _*What the hell?*_ He thought breathing a small sigh of relief as Dean came back with a small bottle of complimentary lotion in his hand and a grin on his face.

“Don’t want to have you walkin like you just got off a horse. “ Dean teased looking down at his very hard and above average cock. “Course…..I’ve been called worse things.” 

Sam groaned throwing his hand over his eyes, “God Dean…..that was…….” He laughed a small laugh that was followed by a gasp as he suddenly found his brother pressed up against his side, his hard cock pressing into his hip. 

“Bad? Yeah baby, been called that too.” He smirked a tiny bit, his eyes full of his brother’s happy face as he looked down at him again. “You, little brother, could tempt the devil himself.” He said as he leaned in kissing him again lightly and then moved again.

Leaning over his brothers lower legs, giving his cock a small swipe of his tongue on the way, he grabbed his jeans off the floor. Pulling a foil covered condom from one of the pockets he dropped the jeans again and lay back down next to Sam. 

Sam watched him as he put the packet to his lips in anticipation of ripping it open with his teeth before reaching out and stopping him. Dean looked at him questioningly as he took the packet from him and tossed it out of sight. “I want to feel you.” Sam said feeling the blush stain his cheeks as he looked away from Dean. “If we’re really going to do this, I want to feel all of you.” 

Dean understood completely, he wanted that too. He wanted nothing between them when they crossed that final line. Cupping his brother’s face gently and turning him so he could see his eyes he asked, “So little brother, how do you want to do this?” 

Sam thought about it for a moment and then moved to his hands and knees, resting his head on his forearms as the blush that was on his cheeks moved like wildfire over every inch of his body. He wasn’t in control anymore he was just doing what his body asked of him.

Taking his brothers lead Dean moved up behind him on the bed. Opening the small bottle of lotion he liberally dripped some between the curves of Sam’s ass watching it as it slid into the hidden shadows. Next he poured even more onto his fingers liberally coating his forefinger before putting the bottle to the side. 

In the few moments it took Dean to prepare a bit, Sam was panting with his anxiety. He was being overwhelmed at the thought of being breached there, of having his own brother take that part of his virginity still left to him. His heart raced and his head felt light as he struggled to get his emotions under control.

Dean leaned over him seeing that his brother’s shoulders were heaving and his entire body was shaking from slight tremors. “It’s ok Sammy,” he said placing soft kisses between his brothers shoulder blades and down along his spine. “Would never hurt you…you know that.”

Sam nodded against his forearms, his body quieting at his brother’s words and the gentle lingering kisses. This was Dean, he trusted him with his life. He would do everything in his power to make it good for Sam as well.

Dean kept his kisses slow and unhurried as he moved one hand to his brothers back caressing him, reassuring him. Making sure that Sam had calmed, he slid his lotioned fingers between the globes of his ass running around and across the tender bud of his brothers opening.

“Oh God….” Sam gasped as he felt one of Deans fingers slowly and gently push past the tight barrier of his body and into his hole. It felt……odd. Not wholly unpleasant but odd and a tiny bit uncomfortable. He concentrated on his breathing and keeping his body as relaxed as he possibly could as he felt Dean begin to move his finger.

Dean stopped kissing his brother to watch his finger disappear into the haven of his body. “Damn boy….that’s so fucking hot.” He said out loud not realizing fully that he had said it at all. Sliding his finger out, he slowly slid it back in again until his knuckles hit the flesh of his brothers ass. Twisting it slightly trying to loosen him gently, his finger ran across a, well what felt like a lump, but by Sam’s loud gasp and shudder, he figured he had hit that spot they checked you for in doctor’s offices. 

“Like that Sammy?” He asked pressing down and moving his finger over the bundle of nerves careful not to hurt his brother.

“Oh….fuck yes…..”Sam groaned pressing back into his brother’s hand surprising the hell out of Dean who rarely heard Sam use any sort of profanity other than the occasional hell and damn.

Giving Sam a few minutes to get used to one finger Dean then pulled it all of the way out and pressing two of them together pushed slowly back into his brother. 

Sam gasped as the pain flared a bit but then settled as Dean slowly fucked him with two fingers instead of one. It was different still. But it was also good; in fact it was very good whenever Dean brushed over his hot spot. Reaching below himself Sam took his cock, just a tad longer than his brothers and stroked himself little by little enjoying the slow burn and thrust of his brothers fingers inside him.

“Ok…..Dean……” He said letting him know that he was ready for more.

As he felt the third finger slip inside he bit his lip to keep the pain at bay. It hurt like a bitch this time. The pain flared white hot for a few long minutes before pulsing down to a more manageable level. He felt like his ass was on fire and at this point he really wasn’t getting the whole point of anal sex even if he did want to be that close to his brother and even if it did feel good for a few moments. 

 

Dean watched carefully, and he knew by Sam’s silence that he was holding back, probably in pain. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what it felt like to be filled like that, but he knew one thing, it sure as hell looked good and if he wanted to be with his brother he’d better make it good fast.

Turning his fingers he found the magic spot again and instantly Sam’s body relaxed, soon moving in motion with Dean’s fingers, seeking deeper and deeper penetration. Dean could barely stand to even watch, he was getting so turned on. When finally his brother moaned deep and his hole twitched just so around his delving fingers, he knew he had to have him. He couldn’t wait any longer.

 

They both groaned a little as his fingers slid from his Sam’s ass. Moving up behind him, Dean knelt between Sam’s thighs pressing the head of his cock gently against his brother’s hole. “Sammy?” He asked his voice husky with longing, “You’re sure about this? You can say no now and we’ll just go back to what we were.” 

Sam closed his eyes hearing the underlying pain in his brothers voice at the thought of going back to just being brothers and he knew without a doubt that he couldn’t do it either. No matter what happened from here on out, they would be one, brothers, best friends, and lovers.

“I’m sure Dean.” Sam said quietly looking over his shoulder at him and pulling one hand that was lying on his hip to his lips and kissing the tips lovingly before letting go. 

Dean nodded not trusting himself to say anything at that moment his throat oddly tight. 

Parting his brother’s buttocks with his hands he moved his thumbs lightly around the sides of the twitching hole, teasing lightly, before pressing in. Sam pressed back slightly endeavoring to help Dean push through and inside with a minimal amount of pain.

“Fuck……”Sam groaned feeling himself stretched as never before. 

The feel of Dean’s cock sinking into him inch by inch was, terrible, wonderful, so so….. “FUCK YES……..RIGHT THERE…….” He cried out as Dean’s cock slid over his prostate hitting it perfectly and making him shudder.

 

Dean practically growled as he sank balls deep into his brother’s needy ass. He’d never felt something so hot, so tight, so perfectly fit to his own body. It was like Sam was made for him to fuck, made for him to fill with his come, made for his pleasure and his pleasure alone.

Sam could feel his toes curling, could feel every single pulsing bit of Deans cock deep in his body. Every time he slid in to the hilt he could feel that wondrous wave of pleasure sweeping over him and through him making him arch his back and ride his brother’s cock harder. He moaned and sighed and thrust back against him, the sound of flesh hitting flesh deafening in the room. The bed creaked with their lusty movements and their skin was soon glowing with sweat as they moved against one another in a feverish rutting dance. 

 

Dean laid across Sam’s back, one arm tight around his waist the other seeking and finding his rock hard cock as he moved his hips in deep thrusts filling his brother to the hilt with his thick shaft. Hearing Sammy cry out as he stroked his cock, Dean fucked him harder, pressing him into the bed more and more. He ran his tongue over the damp salty flesh of Sam’s shoulders biting and leaving love bites in his wake as he fucked him. 

The tightness of his brother’s ass was almost painfully pleasurable. Every time he bottomed out he heard Sam gasp and felt the answering flex of his internal muscles around his prick. It was all he could do to not come to fast and end it before he was ready. He only hoped that Sammy came first.

 

“Oh god…..OH…..OH GOD…..Dean….DEAN……OH FUCK…..” Sam called out wild with the pleasure his brother was giving him. His cock was slippery with his own pre-cum and slid easily between his older brother’s fingers giving him a cage of flesh and bone to fuck as Dean slid backwards and then thrust in again. “So….good….fuck…..Dean…..” He chanted in time with the throbbing of his tightening balls and the thrusts of his brother’s hips against his own. Suddenly it was on him. That white hot ball of unrelenting tension that held him spellbound and hanging in the balance for what seemed like eternity.

His entire body went stock still, muscles locked; eyes clenched shut, fingers and toes curled. Suddenly he threw his head back and with a guttural cry that bordered on an inhuman scream, he bucked up against Deans downward thrust and with one more hit on his prostate he was flying into orgasm and shooting his load over his brothers fingers and the spread below.

He was on fire. He was consumed. His body was nothing but his brother’s plaything and as he was ravaged from behind, his body continued to offer up its hot seed with long body shuddering quakes.

Dean felt the moment Sam’s body tipped over into orgasm, his own cock nearly strangled in the clench of his hard buttocks as Sam shot his load. He couldn’t stand a minute more, he had to come. His movements became erratic as he thrust deep. His balls drew up tighter than he’d ever felt them and with a last hard deep –seated push Dean Winchester filled his brother little Sammy Winchester with his come. 

Sam continued to move minutely, shivers and goose bumps skittering over his body as Dean filled him. He could practically feel the heat searing him as his brothers cock pumped out shot after shot of semen. He could hear the wet squelching clearly as Dean continue to fuck him through his last tremors. He could feel the telltale wetness on the backs of his legs and he knew that Dean had indeed marked him inside and out. 

Their heavy panting burst from their lungs as they fought to catch their breath against one another.

“Damn Sammy that was…..fuck….” Dean managed to rasp as he slid his hands over his brother’s slippery back loving the feel of those muscles still twitching beneath them. “Never….never been that good…I swear Sammy.”

Sam could only nod still trying to catch his breath and get his brain actually functioning again somewhere above caveman speak.

After several minutes Dean shifted and pulled himself carefully from his brother’s body as they both moaned a bit at the loss of heat. Grabbing his discarded t-shirt from the floor he ran it over his cock and then down Sam’s backside and cock cleaning them both as well as he could before tossing the shirt away.

Sam dropped onto his stomach completely satiated and wrung out, his head turning towards Dean as he flopped onto his back next to him. Reaching out Dean pulled Sam close and kissed him hard and long and deep. Sam wrapped himself around his brother sliding his thigh in between the thighs of his sibling and gave a contented little sigh as they held onto one another.

“I love you Sammy.” Dean said looking into his brothers eyes when Sam glanced up at him, “Always have, always will. Wherever you go, I go even into death. Don’t ever doubt that.”

Sam gazed into his brothers soulful eyes and smiled. Reaching up, he traced those lips that were so sinfully soft and yet so virtuous and true he knew Dean was telling him the very depths of his soul. “I love you Dean and where you go brother, you’ll never be alone, I’ll always follow.”

 

The End


End file.
